Frozen heart
by chipper-reader
Summary: At the VotE Naruto is given a choice at a new chance. See what new adventures await our hero.
1. Chapter 1

summary- Naruto is dieing at the valley of the end after fighting Sasuke and Kyuubi offers him a choice live as the one thing the villagers acused him of or not and keep living with his mask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and characters except for my OC but other than that no nothing is mine. If i did own Naruto, Sasuke would be dead and sakura along with him and Naruto would be all powerful!

AN: mY first Fanfic so be nice but critical.

Naruto x OC- Hitoko Yamigaki

_**Naruto: Given a Choice!**_

It was raining, that he knew for certin he could feel it on his exposed skin, through his ripped, bloody, and burnt clothes. It felt so cold to his warm body that was racked with so much pain it was a miricle he was even concious at the time.

But to him it did not matter, he had failed, he failed to do the one thing he had told himself he would never do. Naruto had broken a promise, not just any promise but a 'promise of a life-time'. It diden't matter the odds of the situation he had made a promise and he always kept his promises.

No matter how much it hurt to make the promise, he tried not to show just how much it hurt to promise Sakura he woud bring Sasuke, that tratouros scum-bag that he is, back. Not only did he knock Sakura out and leave he on a bench but he had fought with all his might to stop Naruto from bringing his power hungry carcus back, oh no, he did not plunge one but two of those acursed _chidori_ in to his chest one in his shoulder and the other mere inches from his heart.

Naruto knew he shoulden't have held back that last _rasengan_ but he diden't want to kill the little phyco-path. And now hes lying here dying in the Vally of The End, a fitting name because for some kami awfoul reason someone dies here in every confrotation they have no matter the village.

_" I never thought I would die like this, cold and alone in this wet and dreary vally."_ thought Naruto solemly to himself. Blood was still pouring out of the two wounds in his chest. Even the Kyuubi could not heal the deep and lethal blows to his body fast enough to save him, he knew this, all the reatings he receved as a child showed him how the Kyuubi's chakra worked, how fast it could heal different wounds.

As his life slipped away by the second he could feel a pull on his mind telling him the fox wanted an audience. Without struggle he let the pull take him letting him come face-to-face with the being that made his life such a meisery.

Naruto ended up in the sewer like mind-scape the Kyuubi called home.

He knew how to get to the cage it was like a sixth sence to him he automaticly knew where to go. In no time he was in front of the cage that was held closed by a piece of paper with the kajin for 'seal' on it.

Naruto always found it funny that the most powerful biju, the Kyuubi no kitsune said to be able to crush mountians with its tail, create tsunamis with a flick of its powerful tail, could be held back by a measey piece of paper.

As he aproached the cage he could hear the breathing of the great demon fox, as soon as he was in front of the cage two huge crimson eyes, those deep pools of blood that told a story of untold wisdon and hate, the shere magnitude of those eyes could turn the most war torn vetern into a sniveling baby.

As the eyes landed on him though Naruto did not even flinch, his life was full of hate and anguish why would he fear the eyes of a beast such as the Kyuubi, he has been beaten, stabed, had multiple assassination atempts on his life from day one, his bright ocean blue eyes held so much complete and utter sorrow, the eyes of someone who has been to hell stayed there for 100 years and witnesed all the grousome events and come back, eyes no man, woman, or child, human or demon, should ever have.

After a minuet of waiting to see if the Kyuubi was going to start or if he was going to have to ask he began."Why have u called me here Kyuubi?" He asked.

**"I have brought you here, mortal, to give you a choice. I have resided with-in you all your misreable life, seen your hardships and how you masked your pain behind a mask of stupidity and ignorance, you hid your talent so as not to make the villagers fear your power and wisdome."** The Kyuubi paused here to make shure it had Naruto's attention, which it did so it continued.** "I caled you here to see if you would want to ethier, lie here in this god forsaken vally where you could be found and live and continue your little sherade with your village, with the majority hateing your very excistance no matter what you do or say. Or would you allow me to fix your body bascialy turning you into a hanyou where you would become the very thing your people always thought you to be." **Finished the Kyuubi.

Naruto thought very intently on the oppertunity presented to him. Continue to play the weak idiot to the village, or become the very thing they acuse him of while gaining the strength to protect his presous people.

"What other abilities and side affects would come in me becoming an hanyou?" Naruto asked making shure he would make the right choice.

**"You would ecencially become immortal because you would become half demon but you can still be killed ethier by decapitation or total eratication of your body, you will have total mastery over an single element, regenerate at a greater speed than you can now which right now is better than any human could dream of, your body will have to be reconstructed though because of my demon chakra being injected and mixing with your human chakra, and you will have demoic features to go with your new demon blood." **replied the Kyuubi.

Naruto thought for a monent before looking strait into the Kyuubi's eyes and replying." I choose to become a Hanyou."

TO BE CONTINEUD!

chidori- one thousand birds

rasengan- spiraling sphere

kyuubi-no-kitsune- nine tailed demon fox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto x OC- Hitoko Yamigaki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a bright flash of light that lit up the vally, layed the still form of a boy of about 5'10 in ripped and bloody orange . . . clothes if you could even call them that. The reason being that the cloth was quite strained on the young mans body that had the forn of a olimpic swimmer and runner, built for speed and flexability. His hair was blond and wild and unkept, with tan skin, and wisker marks that were deep and feril. On his head was two blond and white tipped fox ears and slightly above his butt is a long blonde and white tipped fox tail.

As Naruto opend his sea blue eyes that were dead to the world by what they have been forced to witnessed, he looked arround, the vally the walls were cracked and scared by the jutsu he and Sasuke had delt to each other. As he stood on wobbly legs he looked himself over there was still a scar were the _chidori_ was loged into him by his so called "best friend" and his clothes were ripped and useless now that he grew a few inches and built up in muscle.

'_I need to get to a town and get new clothes. There is no way im going back to Konoha im tired of being a punching bag._' Naruto thought as he walked down stream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi arrived at the vally roughly thirity minuets after naruto left, and to say he was surprised at what he found there was like saying Orochimaru likes little boys, or that Sakura was a whore. Yeah . . . HUGE understatement! Walls were cracked, chunks laying everywhere burn and schorch marks were everywhere, and kuni were sprewn over a portion of the vally.

As Kakashi moved through the battle ground he coulden't help think '_If this is what Naruto and Saskue could do they should be chunin hands down._'

As Kakashi moved through the vally he was starting to get worried '_Where is Naruto!_' No matter where he looked he could not find him.

Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi could see a glint of steal not to far off. As he moved forward dread was forming in the pit of his stomic. When he finialy reached the object he fell to his knees his shoulders drooped in sadness there lying in a slowly fading puddle of blood was Naruto's headband right beside Sasuke's headband with a slash throough the leaf symbole.

With a pain filled sigh Kakashi grabed both headbands in his hands and left to give the bad news to a waiting Hokage. With a final thought Kakashi left.

'_Sensei I failed you._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been walking for a while now getting better ajusted to his now heightend senses, such as the birds in the trees a mile down the road, the smell of the flowing water and he vairous animals that drank from it, and he could even hear the faint screaming of a woman not far off and even though he isn't whole human any more he still has morals.

So with a near silent leap he was off in the general direction of the scream. And what he found made him stifle a growl.

Three men sorrounding a young girl maybe in her late teens about 5'6, and if he was honest with him-self she was quite beautiful, her clothes were barely keeping her modest. The look of complete and total fear on her face made his blood boil at what these humans were doing.

With barely any sound Naruto sped to the man in the middle of the trio and proceded to ram his right arm through his chest, where his heart would be if it was still there. Everyone was quiet as the specticle unfolded.

The man on Naruto's arm was to shocked to make a sound and just look on in horror, one second he and his buddies were going to have a 'good time' with the woman they followed (stalked if you want to get tecnicle) from the little trading village not to far from where they are now and the next he was hoisted nearly a foot off the ground with a clawed arm through his chest with his heart still beating in the hand of his attacker.

The mans two other buddies were speachless as they watched as thier friend was brutaly flung from the bloody appendage. As the body made contact with the ground and before any of the men could register what happend Naruto quickly took the heart in his hand and vicously shoved it down the man on the right's throat and kicked the one on the left in the side sending him into a tree making the plant splinter from the force and obliterating his ribs.

And thru-out the whole scene the woman was stairing in fear and happiness, happiness at being saved and fear thinking what this new man would do to her.

As the would be rapist lied dead and dieing on the forest floor Naruto decided to ask if she was 'ok'.

"Are you injured?" He asked in a near monotone.

The woman looked up at him now he could clearly see her, her long black hair, her beautiful amber eyes, and flawless peach tan body, and barley d-cup breasts. Truly a beauty.

"What?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"I asked if you were injured in any way." Naruto repeated.

" Uhh . . . No, they coulden't do much before you came. Thank you Mr. . ." She told him letting the end hang in the air waiting for a name.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Your welcome" Naruto answered.

"Thank you, Naruto" She continued.

Now that the threat of rape was gone the civilan woman could now get a good look at her saviour, he was tall about 5'10 if she had to guess, he wore tattered orange clothing, and was lean and muscular, and lets not forget hansome. But what got her attention were the fox ears, tail, and slitted sea blue eyes and thick and feril wisker marks.

Her eyes widened in fear and awe before she knew it she blurted out " Are you a demon!"

Naruto looked her in the eyes with a face devoid of any emotion and answered with a monotone "Yes. And what is your name?"

The woman looked on in awe and slight fear " Hitoko Yamigaki"

Naruto nodded " Can you stand, Hitoko?" he asked.

"Yes" Hitoko nodded as she stood on wobbly legs she noted her state of undress and blushed.

Naruto saw her blush and took off his still ripped jacket and gave it to Hitoko to cover up with, witch she took with a muttered 'Thank you'.

"Is there a town near-by?" Naruto asked " I need new clothes and supplies."

Hitoko nodded an afimative "Yes about a mile West of here."

Naruto nodded and hid his demonic traits with an illusion kitsune were known for and knelt before Hitoko who figured out what Naruto was insinuating as she placed herself on his firm and muscled back wich made a blush appear on her cheeks.

When she was situated he took off into the trees with barely a sound except for Hitokos squiek of surprise at the speed they were going and in five minuets they were at the entrance of the small trading town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and helpful comments.

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto x OC- Hitoko Yamigaki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving at the trading village Naruto let Hitoko off at the entrance and began moving twards the shops.

"Will you be staying in the town long?" Hitoko asked.

"After I have supplies and new clothes I entend on leaving as soon as day break tomarrow." Naruto stated as he kept walking with Hitoko walking a bit behind.

"oh. . . Can i come with you?" Hitoko said a bit shyly.

This gave Naruto pause, he turned arround and looked at Hitoko in the eye making her fidget a little at the intense gaze.

"I'm tired of this boring village, don't get me wrong I love this village, it's just I want some aventure in my life and I feel like I can trust you to aid me in my dream if you allow me to come with you." Hitoko ended with a smile and hpoe in her eyes.

Naruto gazed at her for a moment '_Should I let her go with me, she said she trusts me to help accomplish her dream, and the determination in her eyes as she talked about her dream, so much like my mask. What should I do._' Naruto wondered. **"You should help her kit she is good mate materil, I mean I like my mates strong but with this Hitoko she will love you**. **Not for your strength and not for your looks but for you. So i say we let her come with us." **The Kyuubi added his own input.

Naruto thought about this for a second, he didden't know about the 'mate' part but he would like the company, but he did not want to open up to her just to be shunned like the villagers would. But he could let her come for the sole reason to help her.

With a slight lift at the corner of his mouth he gave his future changing answer.

"I will help you Hitoko."

The sheere joy on her beautiful face made his chest flutter with an unknown emotion.

" But if you will be traviling with me you need a change of clothes and supplies"Naruto continued.

With a nod they both made thier way to the market.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Naruto's mind-scape the Kyuubi was laying on its hunches thinking to itself about it's containers emotion and trust issues. He may hate humans but even demons would not put children through the hell Naruto went through.

**'**_**You will find happiness Naruto, what the villagers did to you will heal in time and with the help of your future mate you **__**will**__** be happy**_**'**The Kyuubi thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of shopping and the subsuqent lesson on what was important and what was not for Hitoko they were ready to find a hotel.

Naruto was dressed in a sturdy pair of black combat boots and cargo pants of the same color, with a skin tight dark gray T-shirt and attached mask, much like Kakashi's, with a black trench coat and fingerless gloves the outfit was complete with the necklace he won off Tsunade.

Hitoko was covered in a dark blue skirt that reached above her knees, and combat boots with black leggings, she also had on a tight dark blue long sleved shirt that showed off her sizeable bust and toned stomic, completing the outfit was a black and white bandana keeping the hair out of her beautiful amber eyes.

As they searched for an hotel Hitoko was wondering where thier first destination was.

"So...Where does our first stop on this quest lead us Naruto?" she asked smiling.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before answering "We will be heading to the land of snow."

Hitoko looked at him for a moment "That far away?" she asked in slight wonder.

"I have a friend in snow country I would like to meet have you heard of her, Koyuki?"

"YOU KNOW THE LEADER OF SNOW COUNTRY?" Hitoko asked/yelled.

"Pipe down, and yes we met while I was on a mission to protect her while she took the throne."he answered with his emotionless drawl.

Hitoko just looked at him with awe, she is a civilan after all and hasen't seen many shinobi and those were just glimpses and this is the first time she has ever seen a half demon or a demon period that dosen't kill every human it comes across, so yeah she can look at him in wonder, but to befriend the leader of Snow Country being a Hanyo was remarkable.

"Umm, Naruto can i ask you a question?"Hitoko asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes." He replied evenly.

"Well, can you tell me what other shinobi are like?" she asked with a quizical look as they continued through the slightly busy street heading twoards a hotel near the edge of the village.

"Most Shinobi take for granted the power they are given and others use it for thier own gain and power hungry nature and become arrigoant with thier power and superior outlook on others." Naruto explained. " But there are those that use it to protect what is important to them, be it loved ones, thier home village, or thier dreams." he continued.

Hitoko looked at him for a moment absorbing the information.

"So, what type of shinobi are you?" she asked.

Naruto looked her in the eye and for a second Hitoko thought she could see a fire unlike any she has ever seen, a fire so bright it made her heart skip a beat.

" One that protects all that is precous to me." Naruto said with a voice hinting at untold determination.

After a few minuets of silence they arrived at a small hotel with a hotspring in the back.

As they entered and walked up to the receptionest desk, who was a woman in her early twentys, Naruto asked for a suite and asked if the hotspring was open.

After a miunuet of looking for the key the receptionest came back and handed the key to Naruto who took it with a nod of thanks," Yes the hotspring is open and today is mixed bathing day so please enjoy yourselves." she said with a smile and slight wink to Hitoko who blushed at the implication.

With a nod Naruto payed and went to their room which had two beds and one bath and a closet big enough for two.

"Are you going to the hotspring?" Naruto asked.

"Umm Yeah I need a good soak after all that has happend today." Hitoko replied.

With a nod Naruto said, "Alright, leave your supplies in the room I will be going as well."

Hitoko nodded with a blush and layed her stuff on the bed closest to her with Naruto leaving his as well on the bed opposite hers and both left the room locking it behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the hotsprings we can see a blushing Hitoko and calm and half emotionless Naruto sitting and enjoying the hotspring. With Naruto sitting accross from Hitoko so she can feel comfotable and to give her some space.

Hitoko would now and then steal glances at Naruto with him actually knowing she was by the slight shift in the water whenever she would look at him. And if he was truthful he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye and she was beautiful. With her long black hair and big innocent amber eyes, smooth peach tan skin with no blemishes, yes he was slightly attracted to her.

Hitoko could see many scars on his body which she thought was from all the battles he has had as a shinobi especially a big one near where his heart would be. Yes she was looking at his scars, yeah just his scars, she wasn't looking at his ripped six pack and pecks, no not at all or those big strong arms either, no just his scars.

"Is ther something wrong?" Naruto asked after a few minuets of her glances.

"What?" Hitoko asked while blushing.

"You keep looking in my direction."

"Uhh. . ." Hitoko said embaressed about being cought looking at him.

"No, nothings wrong, its just that you have alot if scars on you, are they from missions?" Hitoko replied then asked after getting her blush under controll.

"Yes, alot of the missions shinobi go on are dangerous and have a high chance of dying." Naruto replied, though what he said was mostly a scar over his heart was from Sasuke and that was a mission but the rest were mostly from the villagers during the Kyuubi Festival on his birthday. But she did not need to know that.

"Oh, thank you. Sorry." Hitoko said.

"Its alright, before we join the shinobi academy we are told of the dangers that might befall us in our shinobi career." Naruto said.

After that it was silent agine and a few minuets later both got out and whent to bed.

Thank you for reading the third chapter of my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it.

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto x OC- Hitoko Yamigaki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning after Naruto and Hitoko woke up, got dressed, and had a light breakfast the more than unlikly duo began thier trek to the port near the land of waves to find a boat that would take them to the Land of Snow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been about an hour scince Naruto and Hitoko had left the little trade village that Hitoko called home. By now Hitoko was more than board and being the girl and the only one that would speak right now decided to start a conversation with the new hanyou.

"Naruto can you tell me a little more about the shinobi villages?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment before answering in his usual monotone voice.

"There are five main shinobi villages which are Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and Iwa. Each are lead by the respective leaders of the village such as the Hokage, Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage,and Tuchikage. Each hidden village has its shinobi forces which range from Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Anbu black ops., and finally Kage." Naruto finished his explination.

Hitoko took all this information in and more questions appared from it all and being the instigator of conversation of the pair, asked them and thats how they went for about forty-five minuets.

"What rank were you, Naruto?"

"Genin."

"What village were you from?"

"Konoha."

"Who was your kage?"

"The Hokage, Sarutobi Hizurine."

"Did you ever meet anyone from the other villages?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"I demonstrated that when we met." Naruto deadpaned.

Hitoko blinked, "Oh yeah."she said with a finger on her chin in realization.

There was a resounding 'SLAP' from the face palm from Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many hours with many uneeded questions later Naruto and Hitoko arrived at the port near wave country, Naruto would have gone to see Tazuna the bridge builder but did not want to bother them with his troubles.

After finding a boat that was heading to snow country, Naruto paied for thier tickets and rooms on the cruse ship that needed to go to snow for supplies to be sold in trading towns and villages.

The trip would take about a week so with that the pair boarded and got ready for the long and boaring travel across the sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day into the cruse Hitoko decided she wanted to get to know her traviling partner, and so with something to do went in search of her half demon conpanion.

Up on deck Naruto was thinking over what element he has total mastery over, so he decided to just pump some chakra into a piece of chakra-paper he bought at one of the venders in the little trade village.

Holding it inbetween his pointer and middle finger he started to pump his chakra into the paper and in an instant the sheet was incased in ice.

And that told him he could control the ice element better than his old friend Haku.

As Naruto was going over the possible jutsu he could make with his new ice element he heard soft footsteps behind him, but with his enhanced hearing they might as well have just been stomping the whole way he still needed to get those under controll or else his ears coud explode from someone shouting beside him.

As Hitoko came to a stop beside Naruto she noticed the sheet of paper covered in ice in his hand.

"What's that you have in your hand, Naruto?"she asked courious.

Naruto looked arround to make shure nobody was in hearing distance before replying.

"As a half demon I gain some of the powers of a full demon such as immortality, a regeneration ability to where broken bones heal in hours instead of days, and I gain total control over an element. I have found that I have control over ice." he finished.

Hitoko staired at him with wide eyes and her jaw to the deck.

"You mean your basicailly invincible and can control ice?"she questioned.

"I'm not totally invincible I can still die by having my body completly destroyed."

"Wow."Hitoko said in wonder.

Naruto just slightly nodded his head in agreement.

So intranced in the information but still getting a little of what she wanted Hitoko forgot to ask how his life was and get to know him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afew days later with Naruto practicing his ice manipulation and physical work outs such as pushups, situps, pullups, and crunches, and his chakra control which he found was now purple instead of blue for human or red for youki because, with Kyuubi explaining it, scince he was a Hanyo his chakra fused together thus purple, and because of the same reason has been sevearly out of control but with kage bushins, which he figured out the secret to, he has gotten it to where he can run on water with kuni sticking to him.

And with Hitoko watching him train she got an eye full of his muscles flexing and twiching as he did his daily work out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

translations

Konoha- village hidden in the leaves

Kumo- village hidden in the clouds

Kiri- village hidden in the mist

Iwa- village hidden in the rock

Hokage- Fire shadow

Raikage- lighting shadow

Mizukage- Water shadow

Kazekage- Wind shadow

Tuchikage- Rock shadow

kage bushin- shadow clone


End file.
